The Final Destination: Dead Ahead
by Elven Dwarf
Summary: Telle saw the train they are in crashed in the ocean. She managed to save her friends and some people. But the vision didn't happen as expected. Are they safe from the sickle of Death? Or is this their starting point to their Final Destination?
1. The Final Destination: Dead Ahead

The Final Destination: Dead Ahead

What if the future wasn't that bright for you?

Cristelle and her friends are about to board a ship en route to Kiwi Island, a newly constructed theme park in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, when she saw a horrific vision of the ship exploding and sinking halfway to the island. She managed to stop her friends and some other people from boarding the doomed ship, but her premonition didn't come true as expected. Does this mean that the future she saw wasn't really the future meant for them? Are they safe from the sickle of Death? Or is this their starting point to their Final Destination?

Characters:

Cristelle Halfway – She was the one who had the vision of the ship exploding. She left the ship together with her friends.

Paula Jester – She is the best friend of Cristelle and the twin sister of Patricia and the girlfriend of Charles. She left the ship with Cristelle and her friends.

Patricia "Pat" Jester – She is a friend of Cristelle and the twin sister of Paula. It was her death that caused the rift between the best friends. She left with her friends.

Charles Arin Dassler – He is the boyfriend of Paula. He left the ship because Paula did.

Dehniel Saw – Cristelle's long term boyfriend. They were together since high school. He left the ship because Telle did.

Mary Antoinette Thompson – She is the daughter of one of the owners of Kiwi Island. When she saw a group of people left the ship, she remembered that she left her handbag at the hotel. She and Aris went back to the hotel and was just going to take the next trip.

Aris Baker – He is a friend of Mary. He left the ship because Mary did.

Nina Marie Preston – She did not board the ship because her ticket fell to the ocean.

Joshua Hudson – He is a little skeptic about Cristelle but was just too superstitious, thinking that it was a sign, he left the ship and just waited for the next trip.

Jaime Andersen – He is alcoholic and is over-emotional and self-centered, man. He came late and was not able to make it when Mary let the ship to go without them.

Finished the first Chapter 10-03-09

Edited Chapter 1 10-03-09

Working on Chapter 2

Finished Chapter 2 10-06-09...

Chapter 2 Revised 02-21-10

Continued Chapter 2 Revision 06-23-10

Finished Chapter 2 Revision 06-23-10

Edited Chapter 1 06-23-10

Started Chapter 3 06-23-10


	2. Statuettes of Gore

Chapter 1: Statuettes of Gore

The room is emptied by vast darkness, but the feeling of solitude is missing. As Cristelle turned on the lights, memories of her mother kept on flashing back in the corner of her mind. Although it has been a week since her mother died, she just can't keep herself from feeling the desolation her mother's death had given her. She sat on the edge of her mother's bed, staring at the framed picture of her and her mother. She looked at it and tried to reminisce that moment immortalized in a glossy paper. She burst into tears as she felt a cold air embraced her. Her sobs echoes throughout the room. She stayed in that position wanting to linger on that moment. She wiped her tears with the heel of her palm and stood up. As she was about to leave the room, her body gave up and she fell to the wooden floor of the room.

* * *

Cristelle woke up in a hospital. Her sight is blurry. She blinked repeatedly as her it began to get clearer.

"Telle, are you alright?" Paula, Telle's bestfriend. "My God! The doctor said you haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Are you trying to kill yourself? I just lost your mom. I don't want to lose you too."

"I'm ok, ok?" she said and turned to face the window, looking at the skyscrapers blocking the sunlight, "It's just that…"

"What?" Paula interrupted her. "Telle, I was almost lost too, you know." Her voice is starting to get louder. She saw Cristelle's reaction, and so she lowered her voice, she took a lump from her throat and then talked softly, "I believe you know how much I loved your mom, but I just have to move on. Life is too short to waste. And believe me your mom doesn't want to see you like this." She took a piece of sliced apples from a plate on the table beside her and ate it. She handed over the plate to Cristelle, "Here, eat this. Dehniel brought these."

"He's here?" she tried to sit up to search the room for her boyfriend but Paula pushed her back to the bed.

"No, he's gone. He just dropped these here, but he said he'll be back later."

Dehniel is Cristelle's long time boyfriend. They were together since high school, although, now, they are in a different university, they are still getting stronger.

There was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Dehniel, she once again tried to lift herself up. "Dehniel?" but again, Paula pushed her back.

"Uhm, unfortunately no. But you're lucky it's me!"

"Pat? Pat is that you?"

Patricia is Paula's identical twin sister. They really do look alike, except for the beauty mark Pau has on her face near the corner of her right eye. They had the stereotypical characteristic of a twin, both are polar ends. While Pat is carefree and lively, Pau is serious and boring and maybe that is why Charles chose her over Pat.

"Yes and who else is as beautiful as me…" and then she looked at her sister, "well, except for her, obviously?"

"I thought you have work today." Cristelle said.

"Well, yes, but aren't you glad to see me?"

Pat walked in and sat on the sofa near the door. When Telle had a good look at her friend, she was shocked by her look, her skin was pale. Telle blinked, thinking that would solve her friend's skin problems. She looked at Pau to see if her vision is right. And even though Pau is now at the door, leaving, she could still see her skin as bright as it used to be. Knowing it wasn't her sight, she looked at Pat again. She saw her coming closer to her, and when she looked at her face, she saw a sea snake's head protruding from her right nostril. The snake jumped out of her nose and then followed by a stream of blood. Her friend was talking, and everytime she talks, she could see her blood sticking from her both lips. She was freaked out by the sheer look of it. It seemed like Pat doesn't know what is happening to her. She pointed it to her, but Pat continued walking towards her. Her blouse is now painted crimson. Another blink and her friend is now a disgusting statuette of gore. Her right eye popped out and an eel followed and both fell to the now bloodstained floor. Thanks to the lamps in the room, she could see her mashed-up half-eaten brain. She smiled as slime mixed with pieces of seaweeds drooled out from the gaps in her teeth. Pat started talking, but Telle didn't even bother to hear whatever she was saying. She was too busy looking at the severed flesh dangling from her lips. Her left cheek is now exposing its muscles. The skin was eaten by the fishes and she can see how each muscle move as she speaks. More unidentifiable sea creatures came out of her mouth as she speaks.

When her lungs were filled with the stench of a week old corpse, she vomited.

"Oh my God! What did you feel?" Pat rushed to her. She took a glass of water and gave it to her friend.

Telle tried to look at Pat's face and found the gore no more. Her face is as beautiful as it was moments before it rotted, like nothing happened. Even the air smelled better with the rose scent.

"Oh my" she sat up and hugged her friend tightly.

With the back of her palm, she wiped her lips. She could still taste the sour tang in her throat. She fell back to her bed and stared at the nothingness of the ceiling, thinking about what she saw a minute ago.


	3. My Carapace

Chapter 2: My Carapace

Telle, after leaving the hospital, was having a frappe break with her bestfriend Pau and Charles, although the doctor told her not to drink anything with caffeine, then her cellphone rang.

"What? Wait, I, I can't understand you." Telle could hear different voices on the other line that drowns his voice. And from what she had heard, she knew that her hot-headed but ever loyal boyfriend is in trouble, again.

Dehniel is always in for a good fight. A small scratch on his car would turn his boyish good looks into a demon in disguise. He picks up a fight on anyone who stares at Cristelle, whatever their reason is. And what makes him really angry is losing a basketball game, he would pick up a fight with anyone, be it his teammates, who _made _them lose or their foes.

"Pau, I think I have to pass this time. I think D's in trouble." She took a sip first before she put her cellphone back in her handbag.

"Tell me something I don't know." Pau said, making a 'duh' expression. "He's always in trouble." She laughed a sigh.

Telle looked at her with her dark hazel brown eyes, waiting for her approval.

"Ok, go." She waved her hand shooing her away. "We'll leave soon, anyway. We're just waiting for Patricia."

The two stood up and kissed each other a goodbye. "Sa-Sha! Take care ok? The road is wet."

"Yeah, yeah. Sa-Sha!" She left passed the two and turned back to face them. "Hey, CA, take care of my friend ok!" and she tapped him on his shoulder and left.

"I hate it when she calls me CA," Charles said and sipped the last of his Coffee Jelly Frappe. "Where is Pat anyway?"

* * *

"Uhm, Ed" she bit her fire brick red lips while thinking of a good excuse to go. She sighed and spoke softly and slowly, "Do you have a ride? I have to meet my sister and…" she swayed the strands of hair on her forehead blocking her azure blue eyes and smiled.

Ed was rather stunned. "Hoo," he sighed, "God," he said softly almost whispering while scanning her whole body. "Uh, yeah… Yeah, yeah." Turning his head left and right, trying not to make himself obvious. "Come."

He's been driving for about 10 minutes and still none has spoken.

"So, uhm, where are we going anyway, huh?" Ed uttered, breaking the silence.

"To The Beach."

"Why?"

"I'm going to meet my sister. Unless, you want us to do something." Accompanied by her naughty grin and her touches on his thighs, near his crotch, she made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Uh," moving his legs a little, "what do you want to do?" but he saw her unsatisfied reaction.

She just went bored with him. Pat is too adventurous for him.

"Nothing, I just want to go to my sister. Drop me here."

"Why? We are not there yet."

Although he doubts, he stopped the car and let her step out of the car.

"_What? Is this **thing** kidding me? My God._" She thought.

As she was about to leave the car, he held her by the elbow and held her tightly. "Wait, you haven't told me your number."

Her chest tightened with irritation. She breathed first and looked at him straight in the eyes and said calmly, "Dig shit, loser!" and left.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Pau welcomed her sister inside the restaurant. "Telle left, her stupid boyfriend called."

The two sat across each other. "Where's Charles?"

"He's in the restroom."

"So what now?" Pat then called on a waiter, "Hey, menu please." "Why did you call me for?"

"Well, Charles and I have decided to take Cristelle to Kiwi Island. I think she really has to unwind, she has been stressed much now." She showed her the tickets. "Here, you owe me twelve thousand."

Pat's eyes widen in shock, "What! My God, what made this 24 karat gold ticket expensive?" She looked at the ticket searching for something that would justify its price.

"Apparently, you're not watching the news. This ticket…" she saw Charles walking towards them, pointing outside telling them that he's leaving. "Yeah, goodbye." And he left without any word.

"Sounds like an argument." She grinned and asked, "hey what about the tickets."

"These are vip tickets. Special privileges are awaiting us there. We'll stay there for a week in our own hotel rooms. John Hudson, Martha Portman, Joanna Freeze, _The Hitches_, and Poprock will be there, in the yacht."

"The Hitches! Oh my God. I'm in, I'll even pay you double!" she then covered her mouth with her hands after scrutinizing what she had said. "No, I don't mean that."

Pat's a big fan of The Hitches. She watched every concert they held in the Philippines. She has all the albums they released and concert DVD's. In the last concert they held there two years ago, she even bought the VIP ticket with a backstage pass with her boyfriend and Pau. After that concert, the group disbanded, and so are she and her boyfriend.

"Wow, thank you, really." And Pat embraced her tickets.

* * *

Telle went to Dehniel's house, thinking he might be home. She rang the doorbell, but no one answered. "D!" she called, but still no answer. She tried to call his phone again, but still, Dehniel doesn't answer. She opened the gate and let herself in. Using the key her boyfriend gave her, she opened the door. She called again, but still all she could hear was herself and her steps. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered the phone. The number wasn't registered.

"Babe, it's me Dehniel." And with that, Telle a little at ease, at least, her boyfriend seems to be alive.

"Where are you? What happened?" Telle's voice was full of concern. After her mother died two weeks ago, there is nobody left for her. She has no other relatives here, and all she got was her friends and Dehniel. She can't afford to lose another one.

"I'm, uh, at the police station. Some sick fuck here tried to steal my car." Now, Telle is more relaxed to know that her boyfriend wasn't the cause of a fight.

"Wait there ok! I'll be there in a minute." She hurried outside and went to the police station.

* * *

"Oh my God, babe, are you alright? You've got bruises on your face." She touched the blue spot on his face near the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. He's already inside." Telle just hugged him tightly. He was surprised she did this. Usually, whenever he gets into trouble, she smacks him on his head with whatever her hand touches first, but now, he could feel her worry. He could hear her sob.

He understands her, she just lost her mom, but he's just worried about her, she's becoming very fragile as the days go by. Sometimes, Telle would just call him in the middle of the night to tell him that she saw her mother in her dreams or she dreamt about the accident that took her mother's life. At first, it was ok, but it's becoming very frequent that he sometimes loses interest in her.

"Babe, it's alright. I'm ok, I'm fine. I'm here," and he walked her out of the station and the both of them left and went to The Beach.

* * *

"So, what happened to you and that retard?" Pat regarded Charles as retard as if she didn't love him.

"Nothing, he just doesn't know you're coming."

* * *

Two years ago, Charles and Pat met at a concert of the Hitches. While Pat was 'rocking' herself out, someone accidentally hit her head. Angrily, she stepped her right foot behind, thinking it was the person behind who hit her. She then heard a scream of pain. She continued to dance with the entire crowd in the complex.

Pat then felt something from the left side of her left breast. "_Oh my God,_" she thought to herself. She was shocked and doesn't know what to do. She breathed and held the hand that was molesting her and pulled it. The man from behind her pressed against her. Thinking it was him, she turned and slapped him so hard, the man fell down. And that's when their eyes met. He was rather entranced rather than angry.

"Beautiful," he said softly, while still lying on the floor.

But the feeling wasn't mutual. "Pervert!" she said and kicked him in the crotch and then continued on dancing. It was then he realized what has happened.

Charles stood up and pulled her by the shoulder. "What were those for? Do I know you?" Holding his left face with his left hand and holding his crotch with the other.

"No! But I know you're a fucker." She then turned and looked at him. And there she saw how gorgeous he was. He scanned his grey eyes, his nose, his lips, and his jaw. She could barely hear the singers and even the crowd around them, all she knows is it's her and him only.

"Hey." Charles said, seeing she's staring at him blankly. He then kissed her in the lips and then, it's them.

But on the same year, when the Hitches came back six months after their last concert, Pat introduced Charles to her sister for the first time. Since she wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend then, she kept their relationship a secret. But it was a wrong decision, just as Charles and Pau met; they knew something is not right.

Just as the concert is finished, she was sent to the backstage to be together with the band. After leaving the backstage Pat saw the two kissing. She doesn't felt hatred towards her sister, and even Charles, maybe because she has found another while they were in a relationship. That was Pat's problem, she easily gets bored with something; she usually leaves things undone. She just can't accept the fact that the cause of their breakup is her sister.

"Oh, Pat!" Charles said surprised. He went towards her. He thought of an excuse, "I, uh, thought it was you." When he noticed that she's not buying it, "I did not notice her clothes. Sorry, babe."

"It's ok, I don't like you anyway." She said and left. Although, she thinks its ok, she still felt hurt. This is the reason, why Charles really feels awkward being with the sisters.

* * *

"Oh, they're here." Pau waved at Telle and Dehniel. "Looks like he got into a smaller trouble now, huh."

The two saw them. Dehniel ushered his girlfriend to sit beside Paula, while he seated at the left of Telle.

"So what's the meeting for?" Telle asked, breaking the two-minute silence.

"Uhm, I think it's better if he's the one to tell." Pau gestured Dehniel to talk.

"Babe, we all know that you're still grieving for you mother. But we think you need to unwind, from all the stresses you have. So I, uh," he reached for his right back pocket and took out his wallet, "bought us a ticket to the Kiwi Island."

As soon as he said the word Kiwi Island, she felt a strong gust of wind stroking her nape. She looked outside the window and found a group of black clouds gathering on the ocean far from the beach. She stood up; the air seems to make a mass behind her, suffocating her. She held her chest, digging her nails through her clothes and skin. She could barely hear anyone. She panted and after a long deep breath suddenly, it's as if the world has just begun revolving again, everything seems to be normal. She just sat back, staring blankly into nowhere, contemplating what has happened.

"So what babe, are you in?" Dehniel held her hand and felt the sweat from her palm. She's cold.

"Yes, I'm in." She said and held his hand tightly.


	4. Paradox of the Mind

Chapter 3: Paradox of the Mind

**Coming Soon...**


End file.
